Internecine
by Otaku of the -insert fandom
Summary: A mirror centuries ago has now reappeared in the hands of Feliciano and Lovino Vargas with no knowledge of what power the broken mirror has. Revealing this mirror to the rest of the nations at the meeting, it is only then when a dark force has struck each nation. (Warning: This story will contain angst, mentions of torture/torture and gore.)
1. Prologue

Long ago, a mirror with a golden frame lined with pearls laid upon the shores of Rome, grabbing the attention of Romulus Vargas. Picking up the mirror with his calloused hands, he examined the beauty and the mysterious aura coming from it. "This is strange. Why did someone throw out such a beautiful mirror into the ocean? Might as well keep it as a souvenir to examine it further. He turns his back towards the ocean, trudging his way up to his villa which brought a splendid view with the sun glowing against the marble architecture. He sat down in his desk and held the mirror in front of his face, taking notice of its shattered glass that stayed on.

Studying more of the beauty of the mirror, his reflection was acting odd. It was smiling back at him through the cracked glass. Romulus raised his eyebrows, leaning towards the mirror until a hand popped out from it. The hand was then followed by an arm and the arm; a torso and a head. He threw the mirror unto the ground and moved back, unsheathing his sword. Holding the sword with shaking hands, a human came out of the now suspicious mirror.

The man smiled, but it wasn't a welcoming smile; it was a smile of madness. He spoke with a rough voice, "Romulus Vargas. What a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you and how do you know my name," Romulus demanded. He orders, "GUARDS! An intruder has entered!"

"Calling for the guards is futile. Besides, they'll think you're mad if you say one thing about me. Let me articulate this: I am you. You are me. Even so, our names are different: You are Romulus and I am Marcus. Our personalities are different as well. You are wise and strategic while I am destructive and violent."

"What are you babbling about? There is just one of me."

"That's what you think. I am here to warn you of the future, even if my predictions are incorrect."

"If this is about the conquering fate between two worlds, the Oracle has prophesied about, I already know it."

"That means I do not need to say anything else. There might be a reason that may connect to the prophecy. Our world needs a ruler and the ruler needs to be either from your world or mine. Also, put that sword off. I am not here for a fight."

Romulus sheathed his blade, taking caution of Marcus. "Are you stating that people will die from both of our worlds?"

"That will be a possibility," Marcus answered. "We are Ancient Rome, right? Or at least the representation of it. If all our citizens are dead, we will fade unless..."

"Unless what? Unless there are somehow citizens that survived the slaughter of their town? Unless there's a country that's still living?"

"Yes. Yes, that's correct. If that were to happen, you will yet be alive. If you fade, the piece of history that you live in will become forgotten to all."

Marcus turned his back towards Romulus and stepped back inside the mirror. Before he finally disappeared, he gave Romulus the same psychotic smile from earlier. "By the way, I have no intention of losing this battle."

The man disappeared, leaving only the mirror that was still on the floor. Romulus approached the mirror with caution before picking it up with his big hands. He knew what he must do: He must inform his friends from the other empires or nations.

He went back to his chair, setting the mirror next to him before grabbing some ink and papyrus paper. He began to write out a note to them,

 _"To whom it may concern,_

This is an emergency. I will speak to you once you have come to Rome. I know confusion may overcome you. I will say this, though: Our world is at stake and we must create a plan to save it before the world obliterates.

-Romulus"

He couldn't say much about his meeting with Marcus. He rolled up the paper and called for a messenger to send these scrolls to his friends. The messenger knew the importance of the letter in which he rushes to the bird cages. He watched the messenger sped out of the room as one thought lingers in his head.

Birds were twittering in the air as he waited for his companions to arrive in Rome. A knock echoed the room and he called back, "Inmeo [1]." The door creaked open, revealing a brunette with long hair decorated with beautiful accessories. He skin was fair and she looked like a mother with those soft green eyes of hers. Romulus stood up and greeted the woman who seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"Romulus Vargas. What is it this time? This better be not one of your jokes that you love to tease me with," demanded the woman.

"I am not playing a joke, Alcmene," replied Romulus. "This is an emergency and we must figure out a plan!"

The door opened once again, a black-haired woman with dark skin entered the room with a royal aura. Romulus looked over Alcmene and smiled, "Welcome, Hatshepsut."

"Can we please get this little meeting over with," questioned Hatshepsut. "I must get back for a ritual. One of my scribes has recently died and my reputation must be withheld."

"ROMULUS!" The name echoed throughout the room. That voice reveals another comrade who was annoyed by the invitation. Romulus grinned and held out his hand,

"Gumarich! There you are! All we need is- ACK!" The German punched Romulus in the face, sending the Roman to fly into the air and hit the wall.

"Gumarich! We are not here to fight. Romulus has something to say. Yao should be coming here as well as Matilde and Kelsey," remarked Nefertiti

"I know what I did was pretty unintelligent," Romulus said, rubbing his bruised cheek. "But for now, can we leave the past aside?"

Gumarich was about to speak until, "Aiya, I thought this was going to be a peaceful meeting."

Pandora looked at the entrance and smiled. "Welcome back, Yao."

Yao bowed before lifting his head to see Gumarich burn with anger. He spoke, "Matilde and Kelsey are coming in a few minutes. I saw their ships docking just now, aru. Now calm down and eat some of my delicious food!"

Yao gave out some of his treats to the participants and they enjoyed it until they heard, "Matilde, here! Along with Kelsey, of course." Two blonde persons entered the meeting room, one with a posh aura and the other, wild. Kelsey spoke in a low-pitched British accent," Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this meeting started." All the participants agreed. They began to take their seat at the marble table as they waited for Romulus to speak.

"I know that many of you are thinking that this is all a joke," Romulus announced. "However, I do have something to show you that may connect the mystery of the prophecy. I think you may have heard the prophecy among the citizens." Romulus made his way to the desk as he hears mumbles and remarks from his companions. He sighed. It looks like they don't believe me just yet, he thought. Once I show them this mirror, they will believe me this time.

Romulus returned to his comrades who then became silent once they took notice of the mirror. He laid the mirror on the middle of the table and waited for some sort of a response from them. Finally, Matilde broke the silence. "What does a mirror have that connects with the prophecy," she asked with a slight suspicion.

"That's what I was thinking as well," Kelsey responded. "Tell me, Romulus. What does a fragile item have to do with the mystery of the prophecy?"

"When I obtained this mirror from the shores of Rome," Romulus stated. He took a deep breath, " A man came out of that same mirror and that stranger looked exactly like me."

"Are you serious, aru? A man coming out of the mirror," Yao questioned. "That sounds like a joke because there is no way a man, let alone a human, who can get out of a mirror just like that!"

"Today's your lucky day, Romulus. Looks like you've brought everyone," answered a voice that Romulus recognized.

"Marcus. What are you doing here," exclaimed Romulus. On the middle of the table, Marcus was standing there with his arms crossed and a large violent smile. "BLOODY HELL, WHO IS THAT," yelled Kelsey who fell out of the chair. Everyone stood up and backed away from the intruder who just appeared. Hatshepsut inquired, "Romulus, is this the man that came out of the mirror?"

"Do you believe me now?"

"Especially the fact that he looks exactly like you but more dangerous," Gumarich observed. He set his hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting to attack the intruder.

"Now, now. I'm not here for a fight once again," Marcus said. "I bet no one else but Romulus knows what I am going to announce."

"What do you mean," Matilde asks as she grips the hilt of her axe and looking ready to swing it at any moment. "What announcement?" She glanced at Romulus who felt a little shiver down his spine. No one wants an angered and frustrated Astrid, especially right now.

"Isn't it obvious," Marcus said. "Hasn't the whole world known about the prophesized collision? I guess, they do not know half of the prophecy. Romulus, if you please?"

The Roman began with the world and how there were two of them; their world and Marcus' world. He explained that in Marcus', there are people that look exactly like them. Like what Gumarich had observed, they were more dangerous in the other dimension. "There can only be one ruler," Romulus said. "Us or Them. Who knows what the outcome might be?"

"It's clear that we can't let them take over, aru," Yao spoke. "They could bring chaos and never peace."

"Are those words of wisdom I hear," questioned Marcus. He smirked. "I suggest that everyone listens to...Yao, was it?" He gets off the table and walks towards Yao, alarming the Chinese man by swinging his sword at him. Yao managed to dodge it, so close to gaining a cut on his cheek. His action alarmed everyone, becoming more suspicious of Marcus. He sheathes his sword and managed to dodge a flying axe that Matilde had thrown towards his head. The axe missed and hit the wall, sticking to it which created a large gash on it.

The atmosphere changed; it was becoming more hostile ever since Marcus appeared. Kelsey says, "Go back to once you came from! You are not welcomed here; you almost killed him!"

"He was getting on my nerves and I don't like it when someone pushes my buttons. By the way, This war we will have, WE. WILL. WIN. I'll see you in the future," Marcus announced. He took a step back into the mirror and dropped into the mirror. He vanished right in front of the Roman and his comrades without a trace.

Silence had befallen upon the 6 of them. They cannot let a man from Marcus' world rule both worlds. They were afraid of the outcome of it: the governments will end up in anarchy and conflicts will rise. "I think we need to put a spell on that mirror," Kelsey spoke, grabbing the attention of the other 5.

"Are you serious, Kelsey," Alcmene asks with an eyebrow raised. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Alcmene, this is serious. I'm going to use the strongest one here which will last us about several hundred years! It can break IF I let someone else take care of this mirror. Romulus! You're taking responsibility since you found it first."

"What do you mean, Kelsey," asked Romulus who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation that was crucial to the situation at hand. He was helping Matilde get her axe back from the wall while Kelsey was talking.

"Whatever. I'll get started by making a magic circle. Although, I do need your blood, just a little bit."

"Why do you need-"

"Just prick your bloody finger!"

Romulus was rather confused but he did what Kelsey ordered. He grabbed his sword and sliced the palm of his hand, creating a cut and blood pouring out of it.

Kelsey face palmed and grabbed his spell book, opening to page 16: Sealing Objects. With one of his hands, he set his hand on the table and mumbled a few words in a foreign language. On the table, a large, white magic circle appeared under the mirror. The circle gave the meeting hall a sense of warmth and tranquility. He ordered, "Romulus, go over to the table and let your blood drip onto the magic circle."

Romulus nodded at Kelsey and went to the table. He hovered his bleeding hand over the bright magic mirror. A few drops of blood fell onto it, turning the insignia from white to blood red. Romulus stepped away and grabbed a rag near him. He closed the wound and wrapped it around his hand, making sure the knot was tight enough to stop the bleeding.

Kelsey began to clear his throat, signaling the other attendees to back away. They all watched him raise his hand towards the mirror. While holding the book with his other hand, he declared with words of strength,

" _Et hoc signatur signo sanguinis sui. Nam milleniums: et haec mala ab intus habet. Si fractus peccator et iram  
et perditionem redigatur vagary._

 ** _Et hoc signatur signo sanguinis sui. Nam milleniums: et haec mala ab intus habet. Si fractus peccator et iram et perditionem redigatur vagary."_** [2]

The red magic circle glowed a dark, red light for only a few seconds. The light vanished soon after, leaving a little blood red magic circle on the golden frame. "The spell is complete. Romulus, I suggest you hide it. We don't want him to come back, do we," Kelsey asks. He puts his book away with weak arms; magic often takes a lot of energy and all of it was gone.

"All right then," Hatshepsut says. "I guess we can leave, right? Alcmene? How about we journey together?"

Alcmene nodded and said her goodbyes.

Kelsey appeared to be quite exhausted; his face was pale and he had difficulty breathing. He staggered on his way out to the point where he fainted before the doorway. Luckily, Matilde caught him in her arms and carried him like a potato sack. "I'll be taking this man with me. He'll be conscious once I lay him outside the castle gates. She made her way out the door, carrying Kelsey on her shoulder with his arms dangling against her back.

Yao and Romulus were the only ones left in the room. The Chinese man felt he should leave as well, he felt a little awkward, anyways. Before he could make his way out the door, he heard," Yao. I want to have a word with you." Yao stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to the Roman who looked grim.

"What's wrong, aru? You look worried," Yao asks. Something's wrong with Romulus, he thought. What is he going to tell me?

"Yao, if there is a chance the mirror appears again. I want you to keep a secret about it. We can't let the future generations worry over this. You must promise me to be silent until then."

"A-Are you sure about that," exclaimed Yao. "Wouldn't it be better to - "

"You must promise me. Please, Yao. I beg of you."

The worry in his voice made Yao moved. He had never heard or seen the Roman look frightened over this business with Marcus. "I swear I will keep silent until they ask of it once the mirror appears before me, aru," Yao promised. He bows to Romulus before leaving onto his ship, sailing away back to China.

Romulus sighed at the now empty meeting hall. I do hope Yao keeps his promise. In time, we will fade and our grandsons will continue further in the future. He approaches the table with caution as he reaches for the mirror. He was afraid that Marcus could pop out at any moment. Clutching the mirror with his injured hand, he took a seat at his desk as he stared into the cracked mirror. What could he do? Where could he hide it?

I need a place to hide this mirror until my grandsons find it. I must write them a note first for they might not know what power this mirror has, he thought. He set the mirror on the marble desk once again, grabbing ink and paper to write a small letter. He began with,

 _"My beloved grandsons,_

If you ever find this note along with this mirror, I warn you to never touch the mirror. This mirror will bring war to our world; a war far greater than any other wars mankind has seen. Leave this mirror to collect dust for thousands of years as we may avoid war as much as possible. I urge you to hide the mirror in the same place you find it or chaos will erupt and there will be nothing to stop it.

-Grandpa Rome"

He lets the ink first dry itself before rolling it up. Romulus wondered where he could secrete the mirror. He had an idea: he could put it in the storage area downstairs. He got up from his seat, searching for a cloth or a small chest to lock the mirror and the note inside.

Luckily, he found a small chest near his king-sized bed. He picks up the small, wooden chest in his hands and taking it to his desk. He puts the chest on his marble table and lifts the lid to check if there was anything inside. Nothing was in the chest so he transfers the mirror into the chest with caution. Once he achieved it, he puts the note right next to the mirror. Romulus hopes once his grandsons sees it, they'll take notice of it and read it in the future. Closing the lid of the chest, he got up once again.

Carrying the small chest, he goes down to the storage room in the lower levels of the villa. Each step he took, the wood creaked under his weight. Landing at the bottom of the stairs, he sets the chest in another chest that wasn't touched for years. Opening the lid of the untouched chest, he took notice of oils and herbs. This could work, he thought. I could attempt to fool them to think that this chest was filled with exotic oils.

He closes the lid before staring at the chest in front of him. He sighed, knowing that if he worries too much, his hair will end up turning gray. I mustn't let myself panic, he thought. I should ease myself to believing they will not find it. He turns away from the chest, walking up the stairs to his room as the chest begins to collect dust.

Centuries have passed ever since that unknown yet historic incident. The chest stays in place, urging the curious to open them up and take the cursed mirror. The villa may have covered itself with vines, but someone is going to live there. The time is near. The anxiety of an inevitable war is ending. A step inside the villa has finally echoed throughout the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[1] Enter  
[2] The seal of this object shall be signed by the blood of the kin. For milleniums, let this contain the evil inside. If broken, unleash the sinful and let them roam the earth with chaos and destruction


	2. Chapter 1

"Wow, fratello! Can you believe that we're going to be living here where our grandpa was?" Two Italian brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, have just arrived the city of Rome to stay in the same villa where their grandfather, Romulus Vargas has once lived. The villa still held on its beautiful marble structure even though it has been covered in vines for nearly centuries.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just get inside. I'm fucking tired of holding this box and I just want a fucking siesta," Lovino grumbled quietly.

"Ve~ Remember, we have to explore the house and unpack those boxes, you know," Feliciano smiled. "Do you need hug therapy again, fratello?"

"CHE COSA?! Hell no. I don't need your shitty therapy, Veneziano!"

"If you don't want my therapy, we must unpack those boxes, sí? Come on, I'll help you out."

The Italians began to move into the house, carrying and unpacking the boxes in their designated rooms. Occasionally, they will get distracted from finding a certain artifact from the past before focusing on their work again. Hours after hours, Lovino managed to do his part of the cleaning and unpacking the boxes, becoming his lazy self once again. He called out to Feliciano who was carrying a box on his way into the hallway, "Oi, Veneziano. I'm finished with my work. I'm taking a siesta and don't you even dare try to fucking wake me up."

"OK, fratello. I'll make some pasta for us to eat once I'm done carrying this box down to the basement," Feliciano smiled, hearing his older brother snore due to being weary of moving boxes in and out of the villa. Heading to the basement door, he holds the heavy box in one hand and opened the door with his other hand while humming a little tune. As he goes down the stairs and breathes into the air, he coughs because of how dusty it has been.

"Light. Where's the light?!" In a frantic search, he touches along the walls for the light switch or any source of light. Sadly, all he could touch on the walls were cobwebs and more dust. Feliciano puts down the box on the floor before running up the stairs to grab a lantern and some matches in some of the boxes they carried. He looked in the cardboard boxes in the kitchen, bedrooms, dining room, study, library but couldn't find any lantern or matches. He enters the living room, making sure to not wake up his brother in any possible way; Lovino did threaten him, after all. He looked through 20 boxes filled with miscellaneous items before finding the lantern and the matches near Lovino; a dangerous person to be around if he's taking a siesta.

Slowly, Feliciano takes out the small lantern and box of matches into his hand before getting up from the floor. Once he moved, some of the dust had made its way to Lovino who then sneezed, alarming Feliciano and waking himself up abruptly. The younger brother ran straight to the basement door, picking up the sound of his brother yelling colorful words of the rainbow towards him with the lantern and matches in his hands. He turns the knob of the basement door, opening and then closing the door behind him before stepping down to the abyss in a hurry. He waited at the bottom of the stairs, shaking in fear. He hoped Lovino had calmed himself down and go back to sleep. Hours later, Feliciano didn't hear any screaming from his older brother, finally giving him a chance to light the lantern. Once lit, the light revealed chests filled with oil, scriptures and items that his grandpa had stored centuries ago around him. The basement was smaller than he thought it was,

He searched through each chest, examining the items with delicate hands after setting the lantern down on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye was a much smaller chest that he must have missed while he was at bottom of the stairs. Above the chest was a hook that was used to set torches but he decided to hang the lantern there. Feliciano kneels in front of the chest, lifting the lid and seeing only a broken mirror. With eyebrows raised in confusion, he held the mirror in his two hands, slightly amazed at the design of its golden frame. Guessing it might be useful to share this discovery with his brother, he takes it up to the stairs with him, not noticing a piece of paper that was next to the mirror.

Feliciano pushes the door open, smelling the scent of pasta sauce in the air and the sound of water boiling in the kitchen. At that moment, he snapped in realization: His older brother is cooking pasta for them hours after he made Lovino wake up from his siesta. The Italian felt scared of his brother's wrath; maybe he could unleash his hug therapy to his brother. He takes a small step forward every few minutes until he was in the kitchen, seeing his brother wearing an apron while stirring the pasta sauce.

He remembered the mirror in his hands and hid it behind his back before asking with caution, "…. Fratello?"

Lovino whipped his head over to Feliciano who was trembling in fear of his anger that had happened hours earlier. He took a moment to think: Should he let it slide or should he take out his anger onto his shaking little brother? The older brother sighed and mumbled, "Just set up the table. We're eating pasta and pizza tonight. N-Not because I want to."

"Really?! Well, looks like I got scared for no reason!"

"Don't think you'll get away with it either, bastard."

"Ve~"

Feliciano grabs the plates from the cupboard after putting the mirror in one of the drawers. He didn't remember putting the plates there or even clean up unless… He'll thank his brother for doing the rest of the work since it's rare for him to clean up. He sets the plates, bowls, silverware and napkins on their new table inside their new home; it brought comfort and peace, just how he liked it. Lovino began to serve two bowls of pasta and some original pepperoni pizza on the table with a bit of oregano on top. The brothers sat down across each other and ate their pasta and pizza quietly. After taking a bite of a slice of cheesy, breath-taking, delicious pizza, Feliciano commented, "I didn't know you cleaned up the rest of the house, Romano. Antonio would've been pleased if he was here, sí?"

"S-Shut up. I did it because you were in the basement for hours, n-not because of other fucking reasons."

"Hehe. You also cooked, too~ Does that mean you actually cared about me because that's what I think!"

"H-Hey, don't jump to any conclusions! I didn't care about you when you went into the basement. I stopped caring about others ever since you came into my life." He mumbles to himself, "Well, I guess you could say that I did care…" A slight blush appeared on his face as he looks away from his brother's eyes.

"Ve~ Maybe if we spent more time together as children, maybe you could also get praised for your work. Without you, Alfred wouldn't have eaten your creation in the first place and the pizza companies wouldn't have existed, spreading the Italian cuisine!"

Lovino sighed and nodded, "Sí, sí. I guess that's true. Anyways, what were you doing down in the basement? I can't believe you were down there for, what, 4 hours? It looks like hell to me with all the darkness you see."

Feliciano grinned, getting up from his seat to the drawer where he put the mirror inside. Pulling the drawer open, he picks up the mirror with delicate hands and sets it right in front of his brother. He said as he sat down, "I found this mirror in the basement. It must be Grandpa's but the glass shattered."

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "The glass stayed on the mirror, though. There's even a red seal right on the bottom right corner."

"A seal," Feliciano asks. Lovino points to the seal that is right under his brother's nose and rolled his eyes, knowing how absent-minded Feliciano is. Feliciano looks at the seal, curious about the design on the seal and why the seal was there in the first place. He noticed the seal was big enough to put his thumb on it; maybe the seal revealed a secret treasure or unlock a secret room that his grandpa had before them.

"Fratello, if I put my thumb on the seal and something bad happens, will you call Ludwig for me?"

"Ha?! You want me to call the potato bastard while I'm fucking right here?"

Feliciano responded, "It's only for a Plan B. What do you think will happen, Romano?"

"Damn it, Veneziano! Does it look like I care right now? Just put the damn thumb ON THE FUCKING SEAL!"

The younger Italian puts his thumb on the seal, shutting his eyes tight. The seal melted under his thumb, but nothing appeared nor did a magical creature came out of the mirror to attack him. He opens his eyes, taking notice of his surroundings to see nothing at all. The villa was still intact, his brother is still alive, he was still alive and there was no creature lurking inside the house. Feliciano sighed with happiness, relieved that the situation was better than the scenario he thought of before putting his thumb on the large red seal.

He smiled, a thought had come up in his mind. "Ve~ What if we bring the mirror to the meeting tomorrow? It is an artifact that was given to us and the other countries can help us uncover the mystery of this mirror- no, big brother Francis can help us."

Lovino scratches his head as he yawns, "Whatever you say, Veneziano. I'm going to bed and sleep until then. Our meeting is at fucking 6 in the afternoon and it's already 4 in the morning." Lovino left Feliciano alone in the kitchen and went upstairs to his separate bedroom, slamming the door once he entered inside the room. Feliciano looks back at the table, seeing that his own brother didn't bother to clean up after himself, making the younger brother pout a little. He grabs the dirty silverware and porcelain items into the sink and washed them all by himself. After an hour, he wiped his hands with a clean rag and went up the stairs in a zombie-like motion. He felt that he could pass out on the stairs like a drunken man on a Saturday night but that was not what he was aiming for. Once Feliciano made his way inside the bedroom, he plopped onto his soft bed and went out like a lantern, not even bothering to take off his clothes.

The clock strikes midnight and nothing but the wind made noise. Feliciano forgot the mirror left on the kitchen table and from that mirror emerged a man. Stepping out of the mirror and setting his feet delicately on the floor, the stranger takes in his surroundings. He smiled, thankful that there was no one around in this dark villa because he just wanted to see a certain Italian. He takes a step forward, the floor creaking under the weight of his feet but that didn't bother him at all. The unknown man surveys the area once again, trying to find the staircase which was easy to find. Going up the stairs, he goes inside the bedroom on the right, greeted with Feliciano whose back was turned towards him.

He approaches the sleeping country quietly, stopping when Feliciano turns his face towards him. That innocent face of his, the man thought to himself. Oh, how I want that face to writhe in pain and terror. He goes towards the bed and kneels in front of it, setting his arms on the bed. He stared at Feliciano's face and chuckled, "So he's my grandpa's enemy's grandson, huh? He doesn't seem like the person who would fight, he's the one who would die first in battle~" The stranger stands up from his position and leaves Feliciano to be, a plan forming inside his head.

He heads back into the kitchen and drops inside the mirror, entering inside his home where he meets his 2 companions. "Well, what did you see in him," a Japanese man asked him.

"Innocence is all I see, it disgusts me," the stranger replied.

"You have a plan, don't you?" A German asks, noticing the look on his friend's face.

"Sí," The stranger's Italian accent rolling off his tongue. "However, we aren't going to start with him first. We start with his friends."

"His…friends?" The Japanese man crosses his arms, showing a tattoo that appears to be a dragon on his wrist.

"But how," asked the German. "There's no way you can handle them all by yourself."

"That's where everyone is going to pitch in," replied the Italian.

"Ha?" The Japanese man was surprised at the fact that the Italian is asking for help this time.

"Are you serious? Do you mean everyone? If that's so, leave my brother out of this. You know how he is," pleaded the German.

"Everyone has to do it. It's the only way for us to rule their world and ours."

"So, when do we start the plan? I'm getting bored of sitting here while I could be at home watching – "

"We start as soon as their meeting is over," The stranger cuts his friend off. "We attack one of the Axis and one of you must make sure that you do not get caught. We want him to suffer. That is all."

The two companions looked at each other and shrugged, not really caring who wants to go first in this whole plan. They have decided to share this little plan with the other nations, hoping that it will stir up some excitement and interest. That usually never happens but it will give everyone a chance to meet their counterpart in the other dimension. The Italian man sighs, setting his hat down on his desk and taking a seat in his comfortable, spinning chair. Now that the plan has been set in motion, he thought to himself. We must make our way up to the grand finale.


End file.
